Template
This article is to be used as a template for future anomaly reports. Lorem Ipsum is used as placeholder text. Some exceptions to these rules exist, as do exceptions to everything. Status and Warnings * Currently considered (Active/inactive/nonexistent/destroyed) (if inactive, list when last active.) * Validity (confirmed/unknown/debunked). Elaborate if necessary. * What threats are posed by this item? List both anomalous and non anomalous dangers. (I.E. a gun that makes no sound when fired would have the same dangers as a normal gun, and the dangers of a gun with a perfect silencer.) * Content warnings for the article (I.E. Suicide, violence, murder, rape, etc) When in doubt, list it! * Author's name (and editor/transcriber if necessary) Description This is the place to write a description of the item. Usually, you would start by describing it's appearance or qualities as if it were not anomalous. Where is it? What does it look like? What's it made of? This part might be long. When in doubt, be thorough. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. Vestibulum mattis ac dolor consequat finibus. Donec consequat id lorem id laoreet. Line break here This is where you talk about it's anomalous qualities. Maybe time works differently inside this thing. Maybe it has limbs that are too long for its body and eats humans. Maybe it will cause anything within a 20 yard radius to taste salty. List it here, whether confirmed or not. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. History This is where you talk about the history of the thing. When was it made? When did it start acting weird? Did anyone get hurt with it? How did the world learn about it? Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. Vestibulum mattis ac dolor consequat finibus. Donec consequat id lorem id laoreet. Etiam interdum, orci eu iaculis auctor, ipsum erat pulvinar justo, non auctor ante quam scelerisque justo. Nam suscipit sem enim, sed rhoncus risus vestibulum nec. Quisque ut sagittis neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. Vestibulum mattis ac dolor consequat finibus. Possible Explanations * Talk about the ways that it can be explained away here. Generally, you should talk about the more scientifically sound explanations first, then get into supernatural stuff. Start with psychological and scientific explanations first, don't lead off with "the tooth fairy is a master at ventriloquism"! * Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. Vestibulum mattis ac dolor consequat finibus. * Donec consequat id lorem id laoreet. Etiam interdum, orci eu iaculis auctor, ipsum erat pulvinar justo, non auctor ante quam scelerisque justo. * Nam suscipit sem enim, sed rhoncus risus vestibulum nec. Quisque ut sagittis neque. Interview Logs If you get any interviews by the creator of, expert on, or witness of an anomalous object, list it here. LOG Dr. Example: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet. A-Expl: Consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam rutrum sem quis mi aliquet tempus. Donec mollis massa nibh, non pulvinar odio placerat a. Dr. Example: Vestibulum mattis ac dolor consequat finibus? A-Expl: Donec consequat id lorem id laoreet. Etiam interdum, orci eu iaculis auctor, ipsum erat pulvinar justo, non auctor ante quam scelerisque justo! Experiment Logs If you manage to conduct any experiments on the anomalous object, put that here. Date: xx/xx/20xx - Storage capacity of A-Expl testing. Experiment-01: 1 liter of water is placed inside of A-Expl/ Full effects of A-Expl confirmed after 25 seconds of exposure to the fluid. SCP-213 expands to hold all of the water placed inside it. A-Expl does not seem to gain any mass expanding, outside of that gained by the water itself. It remains completely air tight. Note:'' Instances of A-Expl may be used in industrial sites for high capacity transport of material.'' Gallery Wiki.png Aaaaaad.jpg Penrose.png Wiki-background